Italian Social Republicball
Italian Social Republicball |nativename = Repubblica Sociale Italianapalla |image = Italian_Social_Republicball.png |caption = FOR HONOR OF ITALY! |reality = Nazi German Puppet State |government = Puppet Fascist totalitarian dictatorship |capital = Salòball |affiliation = Axis Powers |personality = * HEIL IL DUCE!! * REMOVE KOSHER!!! * REMOVE # HALAL!!! * EUROPE BE NOT FOR SEMITES!!! |language = German Italian |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Vichy Franceball Empire of Japanball Nazi Germanyball Independent State of Croatiaball |enemies = USAball STUPID IDIOTIC TRAITOR ANSCHLUSS!! NO!!!! I WANT TO KILL HER!! NOT SAVE HER!!! FUCKING IMPOSTOR!! STUPID BEEF ROTTEN POUTINE SATAN!!!! ALSO NEEDS A DIET!!! Genetaliaball Shinu (Die) REMOVE THIS MEME!!!! COUNTRYHUMANS BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanie SATAN |likes = Of Aryan master race |hates = KOSHER HALAL Unter mensch burger traitors |founded = 1943 |ended = 1945 |predecessor = Kingdom of Italyball |successor = Republic of Italyball |intospace = No |status = Collapsed|imagewidth = |bork = Fascist fascist , Mussolini mussolini}} Italian Social Republicball is a son of Nazi Germanyball. He was born on the 23 September 1943 after USAball, UKball and Free Franceball converted his father to the allies. History Background (1939-1943) Italyball was left shocked when Nazi Germanyball signed a non-aggression pact with their mortal enemy Soviet Unionball, and even more so when they invaded Polandball jointly in September 1939. Italyball again stayed neutral for the first stretch of the war, but after seeing Nazi Germanyball's blitzkrieg through Western Europe and the fall of Franceball in mid-1940, Italyball jumped in half-preparedly; resulting in him getting his ass handed to him by Franceball even when he was capitulating. Italyball got to occupy parts of Vichy Franceball's clay afterwards, though he got his ass kicked by Greeceball in November 1940 when he tried to invade, resulting in Nazi Germanyball having to come to bail him out the following year with a Balkan campaign. Italy occupied most of Greece, and some of the southern Balkans afterwards. UKball had also bombed his fleet at Taranto. In 1941 UKball and Free Franceball had conquered Ethiopian Empireball in East Africa, and occupied his colonies there, as well as in Libya. His forces were hopeless in North Africa until Nazi Germanyball sent his panzers to help him out; then he was forced to send his troops to help invade Sovietball's vast clay. Then USAball and UKball kicked them out of North Africa altogether, and even landed in Sardinia and Sicily by mid-1943, pushing up into Campania. Creation and demise (1943-1945) At this point, Italyball had spent his resources, and was tired of the war; he dropped fascism in the coup of 25 Luglio 1943 and signed an armistice, but then Nazi Germanyball occupied the north of his clay and created a puppet state, Italian Social Republicball to continue the war as the Allies struggled up the Italian peninsula, with battles at Monte Cassio. Rome was liberated in mid-1944, but Italian Social Republicball kept fighting until the surrender of Nazi Germanyball in May 1945. After the disaster of the war, which had wrecked Italyball's clay and industry, he decided to dispose of the monarchy in a referendum in 1947, after having lost his colonies and having to pay reparations. So, in 1947, The Kingdom of Italy became a Republic. Relationships Friends Italian Social Republicball didn’t have many friends due to Soviet Unionball converting his papa’s allies to communism. * Empire of Japanball - Is of Honourable Aryan of the East! Am of lovings you!! Enemies * Soviet Unionball – Papa’s enemy. Is also dirty commie scum. * Kingdom of Italyball - A loser that betrayed [[Nazi Germanyball|'DI VATERLAND']] by joining the allies. * USAball - how make into weapons so fast? Comics ISRB1.png|The Nazi Retreat from Italia Part 1 ISRB2.png|The Nazi Retreat from Italia Part 2 SwDo9ID.png Links *Facebook page Category:Fascist Category:Nazi Category:Axis Category:Italyball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:South Europe Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Puppet States